Petar Ramljak
Petar Ramljak is a Croatian brickfilmer. He is known for creating brickfilms based on Middle-earth and Star Wars.YouTube channel Filmography | 2012 || Mines of Moria battle || |- | 2012 || LEGO Lord of the Rings Attack on Weathertop || |- | 2012 || Gandalf arrives || |- | 2012 || Battle at Balin's tomb || |- | 2012 || LEGO Lord of the Rings "Toss me" || |- | 2012 || Happy B-day LEGO || |- | 2012 || Gandalf Arrives p.s.(Late on Bilbo's B-day) || |- | 2012 || LEGO Lord of the Rings Everything is possible "Amon-Hen" || |- | 2012 || LEGO Lord of the rings Helm's deep "It will newer begin" || |- | 2012 || Dinner with Nazguls || |- | 2012 || Unhappy berserker || |- | 2012 || The Hobbit Misty mountains LEGO version || |- | 2013 || LEGO The Hobbit "An unexpected party" preview || |- | 2013 || LEGO The Hobbit Easter special || |- | 2013 || LEGO The Hobbit Mirkwood || |- | 2013 || LEGO The Hobbit GoblinTown Battle || |- | 2013 || LEGO The Hobbit Useless Ring || |- | 2013 || LEGO The Hobbit Everything is possible Elvish blades || |- | 2013 || LEGO The Hobbit Warg chase || |- | 2013 || ST!LLNESS - Naiva || Official music video |- | 2013 || The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug Your world will burn clip LEGO || |- | 2014 || The Hobbit Goblin chase LEGO || |- | 2014 || Gollum Ice bucket challenge || |- | 2015 || LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens Teaser Trailer || |- | 2015 || STAR WARS The Force Awakens Trailer 2 LEGO || |- | 2015 || In memory of Christopher Lee || |- | 2015 || LEGO Gandalf doesn't ask for much || |- | 2015 || Attack of the wargs || |- | 2015 || LEGO The Big Bang Theory - The One Ring || |- | 2015 || Malgus vs Revan || |- | 2015 || What if Vader really said..... NO! || |- | 2015 || LEGO STAR WARS The Force Awakens Trailer || |- | 2015 || LEGO STAR WARS The Force Awakens Alternative Ending #1 || |- | 2016 || STAR WARS Episode 8 LEGO Fan made Trailer || |- | 2016 || May The 4TH Be With You || |- | 2016 || Kylo Ren Reaction on STAR WARS Episode 8 Delayed || |- | 2016 || LEGO STAR WARS The Force Awakens Attack on Starkiller base || |- | 2016 || LEGO STAR WARS The Force Awakens Finn vs FN-2199 || |- | 2016 || LEGO STAR WARS The Force Awakens Finn vs Kylo Ren || |- | 2016 || LEGO STAR WARS Boba Fett vs Darth Vader Epic duel || |- | 2016 || LEGO Captain America Civil War - Cap Buster || |- | 2016 || STAR WARS The Force Awakens in LEGO || |- | 2016 || LEGO Batman vs Superman - Martha scene || |- | 2016 || Scarecrow || Rebrick LEGO Batman Movie Brick Films entry |- | 2016 || LEGO STAR WARS Rogue One - Chirrut Imwe vs Stormtroopers || |- | 2016 || LEGO Rogue One in 15 seconds || |- | 2017 || STAR WARS Rebels - Kenobi vs Maul - Teaser LEGO || |- | 2017 || STAR WARS The Last Jedi - Teaser Trailer || |- | 2017 || Darth Vader vs Rebels || |- | 2018 || LEGO STAR WARS The Last Jedi - Flashback || |- | 2018 || LEGO Avengers Infinity War - Hulk vs Thanos || |- | 2018 || Avengers EndGame Trailer - LEGO || |- | 2019 || Shadow of Mordor || |- References Category:Croatian brickfilmers